Bree Lives?
by significantpandas
Summary: This is a short rewrite of what I think should have happened at the end of 'Eclipse' and 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'...


**I actually really liked the character of Bree even though she had a very small part so this is a short rewrite of 'Eclipse' and 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'. I hope y'all love it!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the setting belong to Stephenie Meyer not me.**

I closed my eyes but I could still hear the one called Felix's footsteps coming closer to me and when I felt his hands on my neck I clenched my jaw tighter, waiting for this all to be over but a voice stopped him. A soft, almost fragile, voice.

"Stop," was all the voice said and I knew it was the human, Bella, she was standing against vampires… for me? My eyes flew open and I stared at her but she was staring at the vampire with his hands on my neck, fear and determination were evident in her chocolate brown eyes as she continued to speak, "You say she has broken the law when truthfully she has done nothing wrong, her creator did by not controlling her army. The number of people she kill would probably have gone unnoticed had it not been for the number of vampires that were hunting along with her. You plan on killing her for no reason and say the Voultri doesn't give second chances when we have broken a law and yet you do not dare to kill one of us because we could be of use to you in the future so why, may I ask, would you consider killing her when she may be of use to you as well? Would you have the vampire world believing that the Voultri are just power hungry monsters that are merciless to vampires that aren't useful to them but bend the rules for ones that are?"

"You do not know what you are talking about girl," Jane growled, shooting daggers at the girl yet her powers seemed to have no effect on this human. Strange.

"I believe I do and I believe you do too. Now leave in peace. We will make sure Bree does no more harm." The girl glared at Jane, fear still evident in her eyes but smaller than it had been before.

"Fine! But we'll be back and if you haven't been changed you and the rest of your coven will die along side her!" Jane hissed, clenching her fists then storming towards the edge of the forest, motioning for the vampires who had come with her to follow.

All I could do after that was sit there, staring at the place where Jane and the others had left the clearing. I was shocked. The girl, the_ human _girl, had saved my life. Why? She didn't even know me… I came here to kill her… And yet she saved me. I finally snapped out of the sort of daze I had entered and looked around, everyone else seemed just as shocked as I was. I stood up and walked over to the gi-_Bella_(I had to stop calling this human the girl. She deserved that much respect for saving my life.) and stood in front of her, ignoring her delicious scent as it lured me in. Tempting me to take a bite and drink from her.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her and when she softly smiled back I continued, "I owe you all a lot. For sparing my life, offering to take responsibility of me, offering a place in your coven, and for saving my life from them but I need to go. There is someone, a friend of mine, who parted from us before we came here. I only came because I thought someone else, my friend Diego(My voice cracked when I said his name and they all seemed to understand immediately.), would be here but he wasn't," I paused regaining my voice(It had become pained after I said _his _name.) then continued, "And I promised that I would meet him once we were finished. I understand that we mustn't drink to heavily or we could draw attention to our selves and I also understand we must keep low profiles." I would have continued but the leader, I believe his name was Carlisle, spoke.

"We understand that you must do this and if you ever need anything we'll be here to help you and your friend if you guys need it or if you choose to take our invitation to our family, it's open to your friend as well. My family and I are also very sorry about your lost love and I am sorry we can not be of more help to you. I would also like to suggest our diet so you know all your options. We, unlike most, do not drink human blood. We drink from animals. We aren't as strong but it is an option if you don't wish to kill humans," he said. Now that explains why their eyes are different.

"Thank you guys for your kindness and I'll see if I can convince my friend to try your diet instead of the other. We may drop by and visit sometime but for now I guess this is goodbye." I smiled at them all then took off. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad. After all I still had Fred and there was always the option of joining their family. I think I'll actually try their diet even if Fred doesn't…


End file.
